Jump (Major Lazer song)
|artist = ft. |from = EP |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = July 4, 2019 (JDU) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |nogm = 1 |nosm = |sol = |mc = |pc = Pink/Blue |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 107 |kcal = |dura = 3:04 |nowc = JumpMaLa |audio = |choreo = |perf = }} "Jump" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 '''is a man with an orange mohawk. He has a yellow body suit with blue and pink vertical stripes and pink zigzags, a jacket with the same pattern, and wears yellow sneakers with white laces and soles. P2 '''P2 '''is a man with a dark pink hat with a yellow strap. He has a blue body suit with orange and pink vertical stripes, pink and oragne zigzags, and pink pentagons. He bears a jacket resembling the same patteren as his body suit, and blue sneakers with white laces and soles. JumpMala_Coach_1.png|P1 JumpMala_Coach_2.png|P2 Background During the start of the song, the word "jump" is seen in between two hamburger buns. The background features various things doing out of the ordinary acts. It includes; toasters popping speech bubbles that say words like dance, statues thats eject color changing coins and QR codes, a bar code that pulsates to the beat, fire hydrants and lighthouses changing height, color changing soda cans that have peace sign hands in them, and rotary phones ejecting smiley faces with their eyes being the letters JD. After the drop, kangaroos and antelopes hop while the volume of the song is shown. It then changes to 8-bit astronaunts and basketballs. At the end the song, various things from the background show up in patterns. Gold Moves There is 1 '''Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Raise your arms and bring them down in a circle. Jumpmala gm 1.png|Gold Move Jumpmala gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *''Jump'' is the second song by Major Lazer in the main series. **Counting Pon de Floor, Jump is the third song by Major Lazer in the franchise. *"Spliff" is censored. *Both coaches appear in the background of Skibidi with different color schemes. *When reading the QR codes in the background, the results are the text “just dance”. *In the UK thumbnail, the artist name is written as “Major Lazer ft. Busy”, lacking the word “Signal”. Gallery Game Files JumpMaLa cover generic.png|''Jump'' JumpMaLa Cover AlbumCoach .png| album coach JumpMala Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background JumpMaLa banner bkg.png| menu banner JumpMaLa cover 1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshot Jumpmajorlazer jd2019 menu.png|''Jump'' in the menu Jumpmajorlazer jd2019 load.png| loading screen Jumpmajorlazer jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Videos Official Music Videos Major Lazer - Jump (feat. Busy Signal) (Official Music Video) Teasers Jump - Gameplay Teaser (US) Jump - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Jump - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Major Lazer Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Medium Songs